The Reality of Teen Parenthood
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: Gabriella would be partying on a Friday night, and Troy would be playing with his band. But one night changed everything for them. Troy got Gabriella pregnant. This is not just your typical teen pregnancy story. TxG. Rated T for lang.&S.C. Trailer Inside.
1. Trailer

**The Reality of Teen Parenthood**

_**Summary: **_**Gabriella would be partying on a Friday night, and Troy would be playing with his band on a Friday night. But one night changed everything for them. Troy got Gabriella pregnant. This is not just your typical teen pregnancy story. TxG. Rated T for language, and sexual content. Trailer inside.**

Written Trailer

**If you asked Gabriella Montez what she liked to do on a Friday night, she would answer you, "Party 'till morning!"  
**Until this one night that changed everything.  
_- "Shar, I'm pregnant with 'Band Boy' Troy's baby!"  
_**So now, she sat at her house with "Band Boy" on Friday nights.**

**If you asked Troy Bolton what he liked to do on a Friday night, he would answer you, "Playing with my band at clubs and parties!"  
**Until this one night that changed the entire blueprint of his future.  
_- "I got 'Party Girl' Gabriella pregnant!"  
_**So now, he sat at "Party Girl" Gabriella's house on Friday nights.**

**How dramatically did their lives change?  
**Relationships?  
Friendships?  
How about the baby?  
_- "Troy, you know that I liked Gabriella! Why did you sleep with her?"  
__- "Troy has a girlfriend, Gabi. You know, Sandra Carrick? The emotionally unstable one?"_

**Drama between friendships and relationships will bloom.  
**_- "Sandra started cutting herself again after she found out about Gabriella being pregnant with Troy!"_

**And New relationships will develop.  
**_- "I think I love you, Gabriella"  
__- "Let's give this relationship a shot, Troy."_

**On the edge of you seat already? Want to know more about this teen pregnancy and the drama that falls within?**

**Don't miss…**

**The Reality of Teen Parenthood**

_Written by efronxhudgensx _

**This is not your typical teen pregnancy story.**

I promise I will **NOT** let you down.


	2. ONE: Friday Night Clubbing

**ONE: Friday Night Clubbing**

**Gabriella's POV**

Music was blasting in the background as I tussled my hair a bit. I always looked good for events. When I said events, I didn't mean church, concerts, shopping, vacation. What I meant was partying and clubbing. I love Fridays maybe just as much as I love my life. Almost every single Friday, I went out to a club or someone's house for a huge party. Today, I was getting ready for some clubbing. I made sure my black skirt almost went up my ass and my purple boob tube didn't cover more than half of my breasts.

I put a little more purple glittery eye shadow on my eyelid to near more towards perfection.

I also put on light pink lip gloss that made my lips look delicious and kissable. Perfect. I looked hotter than ever. I went in my closet and grabbed those strappy four inch heels. The straps went all the way up until below the knee. It took a while for me to get the heels tied. But it was worth it, I looked like a goddess. I was so excited for tonight. Not only will this be the biggest clubbing event of the year, but the band, _Public Violence_, will be playing at the club, almost all the people in my school were going to be there. Well, almost everyone. Alright, maybe only the social butterflies, and not the wallflowers.

Oh, if you have never heard of the band _Public Violence_, it really wasn't strange. They were only popular within Albuquerque. The band members attend my school, East High. I think they were really amazing and would make it BIG some day.

I practically ran out of my room and sprinted down the stairs after I turned off the music in my room. I had to move fast, so I can be exempted from my mom's judgments.

But the plan didn't go as well as I thought it should have.

My mom was watching CSI when I snuck past her towards the front door. My father was on a business trip so it was just my mom and I for the week. She didn't even bother turning her head to face me, instead she just generalized. "Gabriella, that outfit will not leave the house!"

"Mom!" I groaned. "It's just a top and a skirt! Come on!"

"Just?" She stood up and muted the television. "Your top is so low, any straight guy would have the sudden urge to touch them, your skirt is so short, any guy would just grab your ass!"

"Ugh!" I grabbed my purse and pulled open the door as I tried to ignore her.

"Your car keys aren't in the purse, Gabriella." My mom smirked as she waved it beside her victoriously.

"Bitch." I mumbled to myself.

"I don't think you're going anywhere tonight." She took the car keys and shoved them in her pocket.

"Fine…" I sighed. "Whatever. I can just call Shar." I walked out the door, slamming the door behind me loudly as I heard a faint, "Gabriella Montez! Get back in here!"

I rummaged for my phone in my purse, after I had found it, I dialed a familiar number. "Sharpay?"

"Hey, honey!" She squealed. Sharpay was my best friend. Well, she always thought that everybody in the school liked her but… people thought she was annoying half of the time. I was probably the only person that could accept her for who she was at East High. She was just such a blabbermouth at times. She could talk and talk and talk. Plus, when she babbles, she unintentionally tells everyone about a lot of secrets. But hey, she was my best friend and I love her.

"My mom's being a bitch, stole those damn car keys and now I don't have a ride to the club." I almost whined as I walked farther down the street because I heard the front door open again. My mom was probably after me.

"Alright." Sharpay sighed. "I'll be there. I don't want your mom hating on me so I don't want your mom to see me. Wait for me at the beginning of the neighborhood, okay?"

"That'll be cool." I agreed as I practically ran now because I heard footsteps. "Bye." I hung up and ran as fast as I could in my heels. I was almost in the beginning of the neighborhood when I heard my mom yell. "Gabriella Montez!"

Sharpay's car finally showed up. My savior. I hopped into the car and told Shar to drive off quickly.

"Was that your mom running after you?!" Sharpay chuckled as she asked.

"Yeah." I was breathless. It sounded so weird to admit that I was escaping from my mom.

"Oh wow." Sharpay laughed.

"Oh shut up, Shar." I rolled my eyes casually.

"Whatever." She turned the steering wheel and made a right turn down the street.

* * *

Both of us stepped out of the car laughing. We were laughing about something we recall from our memories.

I pulled my top even lower down, showing more of my boobs which were concealed by a strapless push up bra.

"How's my ass, Sharpay?" I asked her as she looked at my short (VERY short) skirt.

"Delicious." She licked her lips. "Not lesbian." She threw her hands up to show her innocence.

"I know." We both walked in the club like thunder striking flat land. All the guys stared although half of them I think I have already dated or grinded on.

"Slut…" Josie, the so called "perfect" prep muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't see the guys complaining about it." I snapped back.

"Dumbass." She added. "They don't complain because they think you are an easy lay. But that doesn't mean it fully satisfy them."

"Who said that Gabriella sleeps around?" Sharpay argued with her. Her voice was perky so it was kind of amusing. "Don't judge someone by the way they dress."

"Whatever." Josie just walked off casually.

Music was playing in the back, not by the band, but just a disc jockey mixing up some tunes.

_TiK ToK by Ke$ha _blasted through the club as everyone started to dance.

"Sharpay, do you know when the band is going to be here?" I asked, getting tired of pop music.

"Pretty soon." Sharpay shrugged.

"Troy's hot." I just confessed suddenly.

"The lead singer?"

"Yeah." I answered. "Maybe I can finally get to talk to him today."

"Ew… so not my type. You can have him, honey." She shivered.

Sharpay took a drink of a greenish liquid. Hold on, is that alcohol I see?

"Shar! Where the hell did you manage to get alcohol without an I.D. check in here?" I gasped. I've been craving an apple martini all night.

"I've got sources…" She trailed off and started to drink more.

"Like…?"

"I'm friends with the bartender!" She used her "duh" tone.

"Can you get another for me?" I asked her desperately. What's a party without alcohol?

"Alright." She walked over to the bar section again and started to chat it up with the bartender.

I was just standing alone. So I decided to get on the dance floor and meet a guy… maybe.

Just when I started to dancing to the music, I heard a low strum of an electric guitar. _Public Violence _was here!

I looked up the little stage and I just couldn't take my eyes off of the lead singer, Troy.

The band liked to start off with covers of other bands' songs. Tonight they started off with, _"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day._

_I walk a lonely road  
__The only one that I have ever known  
__Don't know where it goes  
__But it's only me  
__And I walk alone  
__I walk this empty street  
__On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams.  
__Where the city sleeps  
__And I'm the only one  
__And I walk alone.  
__I walk alone, I walk alone.  
__I walk alone, I walk a-_

The chorus of the song was my favorite part. I started singing along and dancing to it although it wasn't suppose to be a dancy tune.

After some intense dancing and movements, the band stopped playing for the night. I was a little disappointed since they didn't play anything original that was written by them.

I gulped down the alcohol as I danced, sporting some spontaneous moves.

I swear… I was twenty five percent drunk already.

I glanced around for signs of Troy. I wanted to at least talk to him tonight. He was officially the hottest guy at my school. Well, in my opinion.

I spotted him walking down the stage with water in his hands as he gulped down a couple of drinks. He was standing there alone. He didn't look like he was looking at any girls or any cleavages. He was just standing there, relaxing to the dance music.

I walked up to him as I pulled my top down a little bit and tussled my hair.

"Great job up there. You've got a great voice." I complimented him casually as I stood next to him, sipping on the familiar taste of alcohol.

**A/N: So…. What'd you guys think? I know it was probably a little boring but the beginning is always the most boring. Once we get through this exposition, it will be much better. So far, you know that Gabriella parties a lot and is sort of a slut. And she has a pretty bad relationship with her mom. Lolz. Oh, if you're wondering if I'm going to write out the sex part, the answer is NO. I am not good at writing pornographic pieces and I don't really want to. Sorry for M rated fans out there. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and support when I posted the trailer! Spread the word about this story! By the way, the song lyrics used in this chapter was "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. Please REVIEW if you want the next chapter. At least SEVEN REVIEWS for me to post chapter 2! :D**

**Natalie.**


	3. TWO: Elsewhere

**TWO: Elsewhere**

**Troy's POV**

I was just refreshing myself with a cup of water when a VERY attractive brunette walked pass me, stood next to me, and starting talking to me. I scanned her from head to toe. Damn… she was fine. But my brain interrupted my observation and reminded me that I had a girlfriend. _Shit_. I thought. Not that I didn't like my girlfriend. It was just that this girl was attractive and irresistible. Plus, what was wrong with that provocative outfit? I couldn't stop staring at her chest.

"Great job up there. You've got a great voice." Those words escaped her glossy lips.

"Thanks." I grinned at her as I looked over.

"No Problem." She sipped her alcohol. "I'm Gabriella."

"And I'm--" I was cut off by her.

"I know who you are." She finished. "Troy Bolton."

"Right." I nodded. "How do you know me?"

"You're in a band!" She pointed out the obvious. "How can I not know you? Your band is hot!" Gabriella flaunted another compliment toward me.

"Thanks." I smiled in politeness. "You go to my school, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Same grade also."

I rummaged through my memories. Had I ever seen this chick at school? If I had, I would have noticed her sooner! Now that I had seen her, Josie would never be hot ever again. I use to think Josie Patterson was pretty fine. And Gabriella didn't seem like the type that hung around her. That was probably why I never noticed her. She looked more like the trashy chicks that Josie looked down to. People Josie looked down to… OH! She must be "Party Trash Gabriella" Josie always called slut when I use to hang around her.

"You might know me as 'Party Girl' or 'Party Trash'. You know, something along those lines." Gabriella shrugged.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "I remember Josie mentioning you quite often."

"Ugh." She shook her head disapprovingly. "That bitch."

I didn't blame her when she said that. Josie could be a bitch sometimes.

"She probably has nothing better to do than talk about people she hates behind their backs." Gabriella continued on her hostile language about Josie.

I just remained silent. And finished my cup of water.

"Do you drink, Troy?" She might have noticed my empty cup of water.

"Well…" I sort of drink. Sometimes I do. But right now, I try not to because I didn't want to be drunk. A lot of times, when people are drunk the consequences are terrible.

"You don't?" She wasn't patient enough to let me finish.

"I do… just not often." I admitted.

"Liar." She smirked. "You don't drink."

"I do!" I objected.

"Prove it." She handed me her drink.

One drink wouldn't hurt, right? I took a drink of the alcohol. I was tempted to finish the cup since I hadn't had a drink in so long. I drank some more to realize it was an apple martini. I finished the drink without even noticing. "Oh shit… sorry, I hadn't had a drink in so long…"

"It's alright." She shrugged. "I'll just get another one."

"The drink's on me though, okay?" I offered to pay her the drink, just to be fairer.

"I'd like that." She winked at me. "Come here." She led me toward the quieter bar located in the back of the club.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella greeted a blond girl that was most likely her friend.

"Oh hey…" She stopped talking to the bartender and paid attention to Gabriella.

"So… will Mike let me get a drink now? Knowing that I'm friends with you?" Gabriella asked her friend that she called Shar.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded as she walked toward the dance floor.

"Thanks, Sharpay!" Gabriella squealed in thanks.

"So…" I looked around observantly. "That was my best friend, Sharpay Evans."

I tried to recall this name from my memories… oh! Now, I remember! "Sidekick Evans". Well… that's what Josie called her. I guess it was sidekick because she was the one that always backed Gabriella up. "Cool." I said.

"Two beers please." Gabriella ordered to the bartender. "And that's Mike." She introduced the bartender to me.

Mike smiled politely and continued to pour the drinks.

I took out my phone from my jeans' pocket to check the time. But instead of the time, something else caught my eye. The picture of my girlfriend, Sandra as my background.

Damn… I shouldn't be here drinking with another attractive girl while I already had a girlfriend! But I didn't want to be impolite. I didn't want to just leave, ruining Gabriella's mood.

"Here are your beers." Mike placed the cups delicately on the table.

"Thanks." She said and took her drink.

"So… Troy." She chimed and started to drink the alcohol in her hand.

"Yeah…" I put my phone back in my pocket and switched my attention back to her. My head was debating whether or not I should go home right now, and forget about tonight. Or I could stay and see how things go with Gabriella and me. I mean, I hadn't had this much fun in a while. She handed me my drink. I took it and sipped the cold alcohol. As the cold beer splashed down my throat, I decided that I couldn't leave. I want to but I couldn't. This girl was gluing me to this club. I wanted to know more about her.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Gabriella looked like she was trying to assure something before the next step.

"Um…" _Yes. _"No." Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Why the fuck did I say no?! My girlfriend's name was Sandra Carrick! Yes I have a fucking girlfriend! Why the hell did I say no!? My goddamn stupid mouth.

She licked her lips and smirked at me. "So you don't mind having some fun tonight, do you?"

I smirked back and drank some more. "Not at all." Damn my stupid brain also. I know I hadn't drank in a while but drinking one cup of alcohol shouldn't leave me intoxicated, right? So I wasn't drunk. It was Gabriella's fault. Damn her boobs, her outfit, her face, her hair, her voice… Oh forget it. I was drawn to her. So drawn to her, that I could answer no when she asked me about my girlfriend of six months. So drawn to her, I smirked back, unintentionally sending her a sign of _fun_ tonight. I couldn't hide it inside anymore. My mind was blocking out all the consequences of staying with her at the club tonight.

I finished the alcohol and so did she.

We headed toward the dance floor again. Gabriella danced and swayed her hips to the song. I kept my hands around her curves as she danced closer and closer to me. My hands were moving down her waist slowly and she didn't seem to mind. Oh shit… what was I doing now? Groping another girl's ass while I already had a girlfriend?

Gabriella started to grind on my lower parts. It was obvious what her intention was. She was trying to turn me on. And it was working. I was getting turned on.

By this time, my mind was elsewhere. It wasn't stuck in the world of "oh-shit-I-have-a-girlfriend-what-the-hell-am-I-doing?". It was in "I-am-now-having-sex-fantasies-about-Gabriella" world.

Ugh… damn those man hormones. Now I just wanted to rip her clothes off even though she wasn't wearing much already.

And I was blessed, because just in time, she whispered in my ear. "Let's go to the backroom of the club."

She grabbed my hand and led me toward the same bartender. "Hey Mike, here's fifty bucks, can I have the key to the backroom?" She smacked down fifty dollars on the table.

"Anytime." He shoved the fifty bucks in his jean pocket as he grabbed the keys from a drawer and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Gabriella snatched the keys and grabbed my hand, walking towards the backroom. "Let's go."

Again, you might have thought, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?

I told you, my mind was now elsewhere. All I wanted to do was explore the beauty of Gabriella. All of her…

**A/N: Whoa… that was quick! THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUYS! SEVEN REVIEWS! You do not know how appreciated I am! So here's your (early) reward! And… HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Have loads of turkey and food. Don't be afraid to feel fat. Lolz. I enjoyed writing in Troy's POV. Hopefully I got down Troy's character pretty well. He's sorta on the edge of things all the time. Oh and the last sentence is suppose to allude to something ;) Again, thank you so much for the reviews! I wanna see NINE new reviews? Shouldn't be hard, right? **

**Natalie.**


	4. THREE: The Consequence

**THREE: The Consequence**

**Troy's POV**

"Kids, get out!" I heard a low voice yell throughout the dark room.

Who the hell was yelling? Disturbing my sleep?! SLEEP? SLEEP!? I looked to my side to find a completely naked, makeup smudged Gabriella scrambling to get out of the tangled sheets. I had to admit, she looked like hot mess.

Oh shit! I actually slept with her!? My brain was definitely switched off during the time.

"Who are your parents?! Did you grant their permissions?!" The low voice belonged to a woman. She sounded like a smoker.

"Alright…" Gabriella used the sheets to cover her parts up and gathered her clothes.

"Come on! Move it!" The lady yelled at me. I got up and put my clothes on in a hurry.

"Go home, kids!" She hurried us out the room.

I practically tripped out of the backroom as she banged the door shut. I unlocked the keypad of my phone to check the time. "Oh my god! It's two at midnight!" I unintentionally screamed out loud.

"Already?" Gabriella was as shocked as I was.

"Yeah…" I answered. "I seriously have to go." I ran my hand through my messy hair.

"Hold on… Troy!" I was already sprinting out the now half empty club. I stopped at my tracks when I heard her voice.

She snatched my phone out of my hand quickly. OH SHIT! No, Sandra was my background! I couldn't let her see that! I grabbed it from her tiny hands and went to the contacts part that covered my background. I handed it back to her… "There."

"Okay…" She looked at me strangely and put in her number real quick. "Call me." Gabriella winked at me before disappearing into the now, thinner, crowd. My eyes followed her and found her walking out the club through the back door. My mind drifted back into worry again. SANDRA! PARENTS! FUCK!

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

It had been two weeks since the last time I had talked to Troy. And the last time I slept with him. Well… I had seen him at a recent party. But he was on stage all night so I didn't get the chance to talk to him. Not that I minded too much since that night was just a one night stand.

But… I was starting to think that I had caught something from him. I mean like _caught_ something from him. Why? Because my throat was hurting like hell last week and I threw up a lot too. I seriously didn't want any sexually transmitted diseases from him.

He didn't look like the type of guy that was dirty. But hey, didn't we all learn this in middle school Sex Ed? You never know if a person has an STD just by looking at his/her face. And plus, we used a condom-- OH FUCK! A condom?! A condom!? WE DIDN'T USE ONE! Holy shit! We didn't use a condom?!?!?

Oh no, now I had all the reasons to believe that I had an STD! Ugh… we didn't use a FUCKING CONDOM! No! I need to call Sharpay… now!

I stumbled frantically around my room to find my cell phone. Yes, there it is! I abducted my phone from my desk onto my hand as I hit speed dial, waiting for Sharpay to pick up.

"Oh my god, Shar! I think I have an STD!" I screamed into the phone when I heard that she had picked up.

"NO!" I could literally see her eyes widen at my statement.

"Yes! Remember last week? My throat was killing me and I threw up almost every single day of that week!?" I tried to dig out the recent memory from her brain.

"Oh shit…" Sharpay trailed off. "Oh god…"

"What does that mean, Shar?!" I asked her while screaming.

"I'm coming over right now, don't move." She just hung up on me

What now?! I didn't want something like Gonorrhea or Chlamydia! My parents would kill me!

Within twenty minutes, Sharpay climbed up to my balcony and was as freaked out as I was.

"What took you so long?" I was freaking out still.

"This." She dumped out six different pregnancy tests from a plastic CVS bag.

"Ugh… I told you, I think I have an STD not being pregnant…" Damn! I could be pregnant too! My period… was suppose to arrive two days ago!

"No, Gabi…" She put her hands on my shoulders. "I think you should try these out first." She handed me a pregnancy test.

"Oh my god…" I ran my hand through my now messed up hair. "What the hell should I do if I really am pregnant?!" I felt like I needed to cry now.

"Honey, just go to the bathroom and try these out first, alright?" Sharpay pushed me into my bathroom. "It'll be fine… we hope."

"But I don't have anything to pee out right now!" I objected. "Stay there." I heard Sharpay's footsteps down the stairs and the fridge opening and closing. I was so glad that my parents weren't home. Or else they would be coming up to my room wondering what was up with the screaming and tripping.

"Here." Sharpay came back into my room as she shut the door. She brought me two gigantic bottles of ice tea. "This should help you pee…"

"Okay." I opened the bottle and gulped down one fourth of the bottle.

And Shar was right… within fifteen minutes I had to go pretty badly. "Can you do like three at once?"

"I guess…" Sharpay shrugged.

I snatched three and shut the bathroom door… peeing onto three sticks…

I drank more ice tea while when I was waiting for the first three to load. And I had to pee again.

"Gabi… is it done loading?!" Sharpay was trying to walk in the bathroom but I shut the door. "Sorry, I have to pee again." I yelled through the door.

I peed on the last three pregnancy tests and waited for them to load. "Okay…" I washed the tips of them so it wasn't covered in urine and looked at the first three for results…

_Positive (the plus sign)_

_Pregnant_

_The plus sign._

Yeah, Shar actually thought I would be the one fourth that might misread a pregnancy test so she bought two that says _pregnant_ instead of positive.

"Oh god…" I murmured and realized the last three were loaded.

_Pregnant_

_Positive (the plus sign)_

_Positive (the plus sign)_

I unlocked the bathroom door with both shocked and overwhelmed expressions on my face.

"What do they say, Gabriella? If you are pregnant, who's it with again?" Sharpay walked towards me.

"I'm pregnant with 'Band Boy' Troy's baby, Shar!" I ran my hand through my hair again.

"Oh… no…" She hugged me. "I mean… congrats?"

"No… it's not a good thing, Shar!" I pulled away from the friendly hug after a couple of seconds. "I AM PREGNANT! AT SIXTEEN!" Tears were now streaming down my face. What should I do? How would I tell my parents? They would be even more disappointed in me!

"It's okay, Gabriella…" She sat next to me on the bed. "It'll be okay… you've got options…"

"UGH!" I screamed. "My parents! My life! People at school! The father of this child! My future! Oh… I have no future now!"

"Calm down, Gabi." Sharpay gave me a box of Kleenex. "You don't know for sure until you go to the doctor's."

"DOCTOR'S?! I think I'm underage and I need parents permission to get it checked out. And plus, I don't have the whole insurance code and card thing. It's with my parents!" I wiped some of my tears from my face.

"Then… time should tell. Did you get your period yet?"

"It was suppose to be here two days ago. Now it's not going to be here until I give birth!"

"Well… look on the bright side, you don't have an STD. The throat hurting was just a coincidence and throwing up was from pregnancy…"

"Don't say that word!" Being freaked out never helps.

"What? Pregnancy?" Sharpay looked at me awkwardly.

"YES!" I exclaimed. I sighed and stopped sobbing for a moment. "How am I going to tell Troy?"

"Are you sure it's his?" She ensured me.

"Yes, I hadn't slept with anyone else in the past three weeks besides him."

"Oh I've been meaning to tell you…Troy has a girlfriend, Gabi. You know, Sandra Carrick? The emotionally unstable one?" She paused. "I just found out yesterday…"

"But he told me he was single!" I recalled from my memories.

"He was lying."

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I repeatedly cursed. "Isn't Sandra Carrick Emo or use to be Emo?"

"Yep." Sharpay answered. "She was emotionally unstable so she cut herself whenever she felt down."

"Oh god…" I sighed. "This is a huge mess." This was going to be a rough year.

**A/N: Sorry that my chapters are just so short. I thought this was a good place to stop. Next chapter will be more about Troy. Oh and on last chapter, I think it was two people were confused about the whole Josie/Troy/Sandra thing. Well, Troy thinks that Josie is hot. He use to. So he hung around her before. Now he has a girlfriend which is Sandra. Does that clear things up for you? I apologize for not being clear. I'm sorry for the confusion. And thank you so much for the reviews! That's why I wanted to reward you again. I hope you liked this chapter! Can I see TEN new reviews this time? ;) **

**Natalie.**


	5. FOUR: Things Untold

**FOUR: Things Untold**

**Troy's POV**

"GUYS!" I yelped as all of them became quiet again. "We need to rehearse more… our beats aren't in synch!"

"But I told you, I think that Jason is strumming too much bass--"

"Shut up!" I directed. "I wrote the song, I know how it goes!" This is what happens when band practice goes wrong.

"This is a waste of my time… I'm going home for dinner." Jason, the bassist of our band packed his bass into the case.

"Yeah… I'm leaving." Our main guitarist, John, agreed with Jason. Finally, they agree upon something. Usually John and Jason never agree on anything.

I was a guitarist too. But I was the one strumming all the chords while John focused on the harder guitar parts. Not that I didn't know how to play the harder parts, it was just that I had to sing also so why not split the job? I wrote most of the songs but sometimes John would help.

Anyway, back to now. Everyone left except for me and Chad. You probably already know, Chad was our drummer and he was my best friend.

"Damn… today was hectic." He practically read my mind.

"I know… John and Jason never listen." I agreed.

"No, not just that." Chad continued on. "Did you see Gabriella Montez today at school? Damn her skirt was hot!"

Oh yeah… Chad had developed a major crush on Gabriella over the past week. Why? Well, because when we were playing at Jordan's party last week, Chad saw one of her many provocative outfits she was wearing and she winked at him. I know… she did _so much _to get him hooked.

If you were wondering if Chad knew that I slept with that girl, then no. I didn't tell anyone yet. I didn't dare. What if it got to my girlfriend? And Chad was now head over heels for Gabriella, he would be mad to find out I slept with the girl of his dreams.

"Hey boys…" Just as I was thinking about Sandra, she appeared at the doorway of the garage. Sandra wasn't very tall, she had an average height, her hair was black with blond and blue highlights thrown in. Her hair was long and had razor sharp ends. She liked using heavy eyeliner to get that _Avril Lavigne _eye look. She was wearing grey skinny jeans with a _Papa Roach _band T-shirt.

"Hi, babe." I went over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey…" She gave me a hug and pulled away after a few seconds. "How was band practice?"

"You don't want to know." Chad answered for me.

"Jason and John again?" She asked.

"Yeah. They seriously need to learn how to get along." I walked over to the equipments and tidied up.

"So… Troy?" She walked over to me as she talked.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"Do you want to see that movie with me tonight?" Sandra asked. Oh… right. She asked me about it two days ago.

"Um… I don't know. I have a project and some songs to write tonight." I answered truthfully.

"Oh." Her face suddenly fell. "I'll just go with Jessica then." Jessica was her best friend and they did everything together when I wasn't free.

"Alright." I simply shrugged.

"I'll call you later tonight, okay?" Sandra wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Of course." I pecked her on the lips.

"Bye." She exited the garage leaving me and Chad alone packing again.

"Dude, you're such a bad boyfriend." Chad judged me.

"Hey… at least I _have_ a girlfriend." I insulted him back.

"Whatever… if a girl wants you to go to the movies with her, you don't reject her by saying you have a project and a song to write!" He sat down on the ground since he finished tidying up. "Unless the song is about her."

"I was thinking about writing a song for Sandra." I mused out loud. "I just don't know what to write about."

* * *

I finished the last touch of perfection with my biology project. So now, I was lying on my bed, with an acoustic guitar in my hand… trying to write a song about Sandra. Her birthday was coming up and I would like to dedicate an original song to her.

But I couldn't. My muse about Sandra was off in La La Land. But instead, my muse for Gabriella flew into my mind. I know… Gabriella Montez?! I barely know her and I slept with her. How would I be able to come up with a song about _her_ and not my girlfriend?

Anyway, I started to write… at first it started off as a humorous (sort of silly) poem.

_You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
No that ain't your style_

I know… it sounded like some hobo had written these lyrics. But that was what I was feeling like at the moment.

_You think you're hot shit  
You cool, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'm gonna make you mine_

Thinking about her… damn she really was HOT. If I didn't have a girlfriend already I would totally do another one night stand with her.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
'Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes_

Haha…. Now I was reading it over… shit, I sounded so uneducated in this piece of writing. I wasn't exactly falling for Gabriella but I was mesmerized by her beauty the first time I saw her. Now I examined this poem, damn, I sounded bad if I just read it out loud. So now I decided to make this into a song. I wanted the part above to be the chorus and I started to write a bridge and a couple of verses along with the melody. Wow… it was amazing to see just how much better this sounded with music.

Just wait until we add bass, drums, and more guitar. Maybe even some extra electrical music.

* * *

**The next morning…**

**Gabriella's POV**

Should I tell him? Should I tell my parents? I was so goddamn confused. I think I should start by telling my parents. They deserve the rights to know what was going on inside their daughter's uterus. Wow, that didn't sound right…

"Good morning, honey." My father greeted me with a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning, dad." I replied.

My mom was preparing oatmeal for my dad and herself while she already made my waffle. "Thanks, mom." I started eating my Eggo's Blueberry Waffle.

"You're welcome, Gabi." She finally finished cooking, resulting in two bowls of oatmeal on the breakfast table.

"Here's your special Latte that I made just for you." My dad didn't make his Lattes for me often because he was always busy with work. In fact, all three of us usually wouldn't be united for breakfast like this often.

"Um… no thanks, dad." Pregnant women couldn't have caffeine right?

"Honey, your father doesn't have time to make this for you often…" My mom looked at my disapprovingly. My dad was always away… that was another reason why I should tell my parents about my pregnancy now.  
"I don't feel well today." I lied. I actually felt fine this morning. Oh shit, I just jinxed it. "Um… I really need to pee." I lied again. I had to throw up actually. I excused myself by stumbling towards the bathroom, banging the door shut and puking the living shit out of my body. After I threw up, I rinsed so my breath didn't smell like vomit. Then I exited the bathroom and back out with my parents.

"Gabriella, are you sure you feel well enough to attend school today?" My dad questioned. On a normal morning, I would answer 'No, I feel like crap. I would love to stay home (and miss school)' But now, it was different. If I stayed home, I'd have to face my mother all day. What if she became suspicious? That wasn't the way I wanted my parents to find out about me being pregnant.

"No… I feel good enough to attend school." I smiled at them for reassurance.

"Whatever you want, sweetie." My father patted me on the back. As you could see, I had a better relationship with my father than my mother. Well… that was because my dad wasn't there half of the time.

"I have to rush to work." My dad got up, put the bowl in the sink and slipped on his shoes. "Hopefully, I'll be home for dinner."

"Bye, dad." I waved.

"Bye, honey." My mom gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, ladies." And he exited the door.

"Sharpay's here." I put the bowl in the sink. "Bye, mom." I slipped on my pumps and exited the front door.

And of course, hearing this… "That pink skirt is way to short!" By my mom.

I hopped into Sharpay's car with my bag and gave my best friend a hug.

"Good morning, Gabi." She greeted me and started to drive. "How was your morning?"

"Alright." I answered. "Threw up once."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"Hell no!" I exclaimed. "I am way too scared to."

"Well, you have to tell them sooner or later." Sharpay said… obviously. "Are you going to tell Troy today?"

I thought about it. If I told him today he might not believe me since I was still pretty flat down there. And rumors might start to fly around the school really quick. "I don't know… maybe not until it shows."

"But by that time, he might think that the baby probably isn't his." She pointed out.

"I don't know, okay?" I just said.

"Okay… whatever you say." Sharpay continued to glue her attention to the road.

* * *

Ugh… stupid Mr. George. Will he just shut up about the periodic table?! It's pretty obvious that nobody really cares! But it was the teacher's job to rant about useless shit anyway.

I was just sitting in class, fiddling with the pen in my hand and suddenly I was craving onion rings. YES, onion rings! Onion rings with ranch! YES RANCH! Damn, I had never craved something so badly in life… ever! When was lunch anyways? I looked at the clock hanging above the whiteboard, _10:09. _Damn lunch was like two hours away.

"Shar… I'm seriously craving some onion rings." I whispered to her in front of me.

"Lunch isn't until twelve…" Sharpay answered me. "Hold on."

"But…" I was almost about to cry over onion rings.

"Just relax, alright?" My best friend soothed me.

"Ugh!" I now couldn't control it anymore. I just let it out.

"Ms. Montez, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. George stopped his whole useless rant.

"Nothing…" I wanted to shoot myself because of my own stupidity. "Just tired." I lied and gave him a fake smile.

"Well, sleep earlier tonight and please do not disrupt my class." He continued on the lesson.

**End of POVs**

* * *

Finally, lunch time came. Gabriella ate very little of the actual meal and bought tons of snacks. A bag of Funnyons, a parfait, mini Oreos, and a bag of Classic Lay's. Although she didn't end up getting onion rings with ranch… Funnyons with ranch would do.

"Damn girl, you could eat a horse." Sharpay exclaimed when Gabriella took a seat with her at the lunch table.

"Oh, shut up." The brunette said playfully. "Tell the baby that." She whispered back, knowing that people around her could hear.

"Speaking of baby…" Sharpay motioned for Gabriella to look to her right. "There's the baby daddy… are you going to tell him?"

"No…" Gabriella kept eating. "I'm not telling him anything anytime soon."

As Troy walked by Gabriella, he couldn't help but glance a little. She looked like she was having a profound conversation with Sharpay. He couldn't help but think of that silly song he wrote about her.

"Dude, Gabriella looks gorgeous today…" Chad was mesmerized again and started staring.

"Is that Chad Danforth staring at you?" Sharpay was a little crept out.

Gabriella waved harmlessly at Chad, like she did at the party last week, making Chad melt to the floor.

"Dude, let's go." Troy just dragged Chad toward his girlfriend.

"Gabi, you're pregnant with Troy. Now you're flirting with his best friend?" The blonde gave her a disapproving look.

"It was a harmless, friendly wave." Gabriella riposted.

"Yeah whatever." Sharpay started eating her own lunch.

**A/N: The song that "Troy wrote" is called Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. I know the lyrics are pretty humorous and pointless but I think that it applied to what went through Troy's mind when he slept with her before. This chapter is a little longer than the last few since I'm not updating everyday like last week. Although I asked for ten reviews, I didn't get the desired amount. But that will not discourage me to write this story. I would just really love some feedback to know what I did. Even a two word review can make me happy. It tells me that you cared. You cared enough to take the time and read this story. So please, take a couple of seconds to review. I would like to see SEVEN new reviews for the next chapter.**

**Natalie**

**P.S. – The YouTube link to "Hot Mess" is on my profile.**


	6. FIVE: Dealing with Parents

**FYI: I do not wish this situation upon anyone and never will. I do not encourage anyone to be influenced about Gabriella's lifestyle in this story. This is all for pure entertainment and should not be an indication for any teenager that this is all okay in a teenager's life. I, as a teenager myself, am very well aware of teen pregnancy, underage drinking, and teen sex. I do not wish for anyone to be encouraged to push themselves into this dilemma.**

**

* * *

**

FIVE: Dealing with Parents

**Gabriella's POV**

It had been a month since I found out I was pregnant. So I was now one and a half months pregnant. I was happy that I wasn't showing yet. From what I had seen, women start showing at the third and fourth month.

I was very shocked at the fact that Sharpay hadn't told anyone yet. With a blabbermouth like hers, she would have told ages ago. But for some reason, I was positive she hadn't yet. At least, for now, no rumors were flying around. Well, there was one… some people noticed that I hadn't been drinking at the parties and I was sitting out half of the time. And that would be pretty shocking to see. I was always grinding at parties, and always drinking. They didn't conclude that I was pregnant but people talked about it a little.

If you were wondering, no, I had not told my parents yet. I was way too scared to. They would be very disappointed in me. I was already a disappointment to them three-fourths of the time.

Have a told Troy yet? Nope. NO. No. NO! Actually, I was about to tell him straight out the other day but when I was about to walk up to him, Sandra walked past him and was hugging him really tightly. It would be awkward if I ruined the hug between the lovers. So I just walked away. I know, FAILURE! I'm such a goddamn failure. First I got myself knocked up, second, I didn't even have the guts to admit it.

I felt really guilty for not telling anyone else besides Sharpay though. Why? My parents had the rights to know about my pregnancy (just simply because they were my parents). And the baby had the right to know his/her father. I wouldn't want to have a child grow up with a mystery father. That would be way too unfair. Just because of my own mistake, I would hinder the baby in the future. That was just too selfish. Damn, I just had to accept the fact that I would be a mother very soon. I KNOW! A mother! Jesus, I was just a teenage party girl last month that didn't give a shit about my future. Now, I was going to be a mother. I had to make decisions not only for myself, but for another human being. And the human being was my child.

Didn't that sound overwhelming? I just wasn't ready. But abortion just couldn't be on the to-do list. That was just murder. And plus, even if I wanted that option, it was fair to inform Troy first. After all, it was also his child.

* * *

**At two months now…**

**Troy's POV**

"So are you playing at the party tomorrow night?" Sandra asked me as I wrapped my arm casually around her neck while we walked down the hallway.

"Yeah." I answered. "John and I wrote some new songs."

"That's awesome." My girlfriend smiled at me. "I can't wait until I hear it… can all of you guys play it for me together after school today?"

"Of course." I smiled back at her. "Anything you want, babe." I said playfully. As I was walking down the hall, my glance caught Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. Every time I walked down the hallway and see her, I always felt some sort of guilt crawling up my throat. I mean, I slept with her while I had a girlfriend. That was considered cheating. And I would never see myself as a cheater.

Sometimes, I even mentally slap myself for checking her out a bit. I had to admit (for like the hundredth time) she was hot. But then I felt guilty because I already had a girlfriend.

I didn't expect her to stare back. But this time, her eyes were electrocuting my own. She was looking into my eyes. I tried to look away, but it was impossible since her eyes were trying to send me a message. Her eyes moved away from mine, finally. She looked next to me, realizing that I had my girlfriend with me, she just looked forward and walked away.

I wonder what that was all about. She just stared at me. That was a little bit awkward.

"I'll see you after school." I wasn't paying attention to what Sandra was telling me for the last minute or so.

"Okay." I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll come to your locker." And with that, she walked into the classroom with that adorable smile plastered on her face.

Gabriella's eyes burned into mine again once I was left alone. This time, she started advancing towards me. What the hell? We hadn't talked for like two months now. Was she deciding to talk to me now?

"Hi… Troy." She smiled a bit.

"Hey." I just said awkwardly. I didn't know what other way to greet a girl who I had a one night stand with and hadn't talked to since that night.

"How have you been?" She asked nicely.

I was still confused as to why she was talking to me. "I've been fine, you?"

"Not so fine." I could see her eyes' emotions thickened with tension. Those eyes were full of seriousness. It was completely different from those eyes I looked into at that party two months ago.

"What do you mean?" I just asked.

"We need to… talk." Her eyes were now stoically full of tension.

"Okay…" I didn't understand what we needed to talk about. That was a one-night stand and we were done. But I couldn't reject her, knowing just how serious she looked.

She walked over to a darker corner while I followed her.

"Please promise, you'll keep this under the wraps until it was impossible?" She asked me. I was pretty confused. What could she possibly tell me that would soon be impossible to keep a secret?

"I promise." I replied. Hey, she's s girl, and don't girls expect that answer when they ask?

"I mean for real." Gabriella reassured my reply.

I thought about it for a split second. Should I let her tell me or just make an excuse to leave right now? You know what, I'm sure. "Yes. I'm sure." I nodded. "Just spit it out."

"Well…" She said. "Before I start, promise me another thing." Oh damn, what now? "Don't freak out and abandon me?"

ABANDON her? What was she talking about? I barely talk to her. How could I possibly abandon her? "I guess…" I just answered to satisfy her.

"Alright." Gabriella took a deep breath. How bad (or good) could this be? "Remember, that night, about two months ago, at the club?" She started.

"Yeah." I would be a total dumbass if I didn't remember that.

"Well, um… do you remember what happened?" Gabriella seemed to be trying to get me to think about something. _What happened? _We had sex…

"Yeah." I answered her.

"Okay…" Gabriella took another deep breath. "Well, the result of that night is in body." Wow, she was really trying to drive around the topic, making an allusion instead of just blurting it out.

"Are you trying to tell me that--"

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella was like controlling her voice, trying to keep it low so people won't hear it. "The baby is yours, Troy. I'm positive. You were the last person I slept with, and before I slept with you, it was like five weeks before. Right now, I'm two months pregnant."

HOLY SHIT! GABRIELLA WAS PREGNANT! And the child was mine! What the fuck should I do? Oh god! How was I going to explain this to Sandra? To my parents?! I thought that we were safe since it had been two months and she didn't say a word. OH FUCK! I should have used a condom. I was so stupid! "Okay, you need to… go to a doctor to make sure." I tried to calm myself down before speaking again.

"Don't worry." She replied. "I'll go as soon as I inform my parents about this." Gabriella bit her bottom lip. I noticed a lot of girls like to do that when they're scared or nervous.

"Alright…" I nodded. "Tell them as soon as possible, okay?"

"I know, it depends on which night you're free. I need you to tell my parents with me." She said. "You're the father of this child." She pointed to her lower torso. "It's not fair to punish the baby just because we made a mistake."

"What do you mean, punishing the baby?" I asked.

"Like, I want the baby to know who he/she's father is and I want him/her to experience fatherly care even though we might not be together. Sort of like, if a couple were to be divorced, they still get to see the child every once in a while." Gabriella's eyes were pleading and were full of sincerity and honesty. Damn, was this girl good at negotiating and proving a point!

"Okay." I answered. "I still have your number. I'll call you." I took out my phone and scrolled through the contact list to make sure I still had it. "Yep, right here." I showed my phone to her.

"Okay." She grinned. "Thanks for not running out on me."

"It's my child too, after all." I grinned and walked the other way.

* * *

My hands were shaking as the black cell phone lied in my palms. I should call her. It's the right thing. I need to arrange a date to tell both of our parents. I need to take responsibility. BUT, what if it was a prank set up by my friends. Or just a prank from Gabriella? Oh god… No, Troy, it was definitely NOT a prank. Nobody would ever joke about something so serious. That was just way too over the edge. I should call her. Yes, Troy, be a man. It was now or never. Sandra would be arriving in thirty minutes. I needed to arrange this date so I wouldn't act all different around Sandra.

Okay, I could do this--

"Troy! Where are the equipments?" Chad suddenly exclaimed from the doorway of my room.

"Oh shit, Chad. You scared the hell out of me!" I dropped my phone as I was about to press the call button.

"Sorry, dude." Chad apologized awkwardly. He might have noticed that I was acting all spazzy and uncoordinated. "You dropped your phone by the way." Chad advanced over to his phone, meaning to pick it up for me.

"Oh no…" I snatched it from the ground first. "Thanks though." I didn't want Chad to see my phone because _Gabriella_ was bolded on my contact list since I was about to call her.

"Okay…" Chad narrowed his eyes towards me. "Are you alright, man?"

"I'm fine." I shoved the cell phone into my pocket. "Um… so, uh, I promised Sandra that we'd play some of our new songs for her. Let's get the equipments together." I walked towards the doorway and out my room.

"Okay." My friend followed me out.

* * *

"That was really good, Troy!" Sandra chimed. "I loved it! I especially loved 'Hot Mess'. It was pretty catchy."

"Thanks." I tried to hide my uneasiness towards that song. "I think we're going to need a keyboard player for our band. Because some of the songs will definitely sound better with a keyboard, don't you think so?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah…" John nodded. "I think that's a great idea!"

Jason scoffed while John rolled his eyes. "We don't need a keyboard player, guys. We're fine."

"Look, Jason, you're just disagreeing because I agree." John sighed. "I'm speaking for the band and we really do need a keyboard player!"

Chad agreed. "Yeah. I think so. That'll definitely make this band a hit!"

John exclaimed. "See?"

Jason just went over and started cleaning up. "Yeah, whatever."

"They agreed upon something!" Chad high-fived me.

Jason and John were like the bickering brothers in our band. But they agreed upon one thing! Yes!

Sandra just chuckled at our immatureness. Well, she always complained about how immature we could be. "I'm going to head home because I promised my sister that I'd help her on her project."

"Okay…" I went over to my girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead.

"Call me tonight, okay?" She gave me a loving hug before walking out of the garage.

"Okay." I shouted back as she waved goodbye and got into her car.

Just when Sandra pulled out of the driveway, my phone rang with a "Blink-182" song. I checked the caller ID, oh shit. It was Gabriella. How should I talk to her?

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! And thank you for the reviews! I was as busy as hell over the last few weeks. School is killing me and it is my main priority at this point of my life. So I can't spend more time writing Fanfiction than on school work. And I can definitely not spend more time pursuing a hobby than perfecting my school works. So I am so sorry. It is like the same explanation every time except in different words. XD. I wish I can update this more. But I just can't. I'm very sorry. I really appreciate the people who stick around to read this story and added me to favorite/alert. Thank you so much. You do not know how much this all means to me. This is like advancing towards what I love and what I hope for my future to be. :D Thank you so much for the reviews! Can I please see 10 NEW REVIEWS until the next time I update (2 weeks)?**


	7. SIX: Overwhelming Situations

**SIX: Overwhelming Situations**

I let the song play longer while John just stared at me strangely. "Uh, Troy, your phone is ringing…"

"I know." I just stared at the phone.

"Answer it maybe?" Chad suggested the obvious.

"OH!" I was finally snapped awake. "Right." I was just off in my own little world and forgot that I had to answer the phone. Dang, I was uncoordinated today.

"Hello…" I spoke into the phone and went upstairs to my room, locked the doors so I could get a little privacy.

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella's voice was amplified through the phone.

"Um… how did you get my number?" I thought for a moment. She gave me _her_ number, but I never gave her _mine_, nor did I ever call her.

"I got some sources, Troy." She laughed a bit.

"Oh okay." I said.

"So, are you free tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded, even though she couldn't see me nodding.

"Can you come over either for dinner or after dinner?"

I didn't know what to say. I had to deal with this dilemma sooner or later so why didn't I just get over it tonight? I would just go over and tell her parents with her and then maybe she can come over to my house and tell my parents. "Uh, sure. I guess after dinner, because maybe we should deal with both sides of the parents tonight."

"Okay." She agreed. "So after my parents, I'll just go over to yours?"

"That'll do." I confirmed the idea. "I'll see you in a while."

"Alright." Gabriella sighed. "I'll see you."

"Bye." I hung up and just walked out of the room to find Chad standing there, eavesdropping.

"Is Sandra coming over for dinner or something? You guys haven't met each other's parents yet?" He shot questions at me.

"No, Chad, that was--" I cut off my self before I said Gabriella. I had to keep this under the wraps, and plus Chad was like Gabriella's new stalker now.

"It was my cousin, Denise." I lied. "She said she might come down for dinner tonight but I haven't seen my aunts and uncles in ages so maybe we can have a gathering."

"Oh." Chad nodded. "Is she hot?"

I sighed and just looked at Chad. "Seriously? Don't hit on my cousin."

"What?" He threw his hands up in the air, indicating innocence. "I was just curious."

"Whatever." I walked off back down the garage to clean up. "I thought you had your eyes on Gabriella." It was weird saying that since Gabriella was carrying my child and Chad was like obsessed with her.

"Well, sometimes, married man looks at porn, so…" Wow, Chad, what a great metaphor.

"Sure. If that's the way you put it." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever." We both reached the garage to find that John and Jason both cleaned everything up already.

"Thanks, guys." I thanked them. "Thanks for cleaning up my crap also."

"You're welcome." They both said.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I was nervous. No, that would be a BIG lie. I was as nervous as hell! This was probably the worse case scenario ever for a sixteen year old girl. I sat down on my bed, trying to calm myself. But that didn't help, my stomach started feeling funny. And it was going up my throat… oh no… I rushed to the bathroom and puked my head off. Ugh, this was terrible. I started to puke less but other symptoms started showing up. I would constantly have headaches, I'd be very tired for school and sometimes my toes and fingers would just numb up for no reason. Was that how my mother felt when she was carrying me? Damn, now I realize just how much of an ass I was to her. She went through all this hell and had a dumbass like me? No wonder she was constantly disappointed in me.

I texted Troy to remind him to come at seven thirty. I hope he wouldn't back out.

Never mind, he was here already. I heard the doorbell ring. Before I went down to get the door, I glanced at the time, _7:20_. Hey, he was early!

When I got to downstairs, I wasn't quick enough, my parents got the door. Oh shit…

"Hi… may I help you?" My mom asked strangely. I doubt she had ever seen Troy before.

"Um… I'm Gabriella's-- " He looked inside the house, searching for me.

"Hi, Troy." I interrupted him. "Come in." I led him in.

"Gabriella, what is this young man doing here at our house?" My dad questioned me.

"It's a long story and we'll explain it to you now. Can you and mom both sit on the couch?" I asked nicely.

"Sweetie, I need to finish the paperwork--" I cut off his excuse.

"Daddy, I need you!" I just exclaimed.

"Alright, Gabi, relax." He agreed to sit down as my mom joined. Ugh, I need to learn how to control my temper. This pregnancy was driving my emotions from high to low.

"Troy, sit down." I said as I sat down from the opposing side of my parents.

He obeyed and sat next to me.

"Mom…" I started as I sighed. "Dad…" I let out an even bigger breath. "I know just how disappointed you constantly are in me already. I understand that if you hear the following statement, you might be even more disappointed in me. But I just have to tell you guys because you guys are my parents. And you deserve to know. Plus, you guys should find out sooner or later. Also, I didn't want you guys to find out the hard way so…" I took a deep breath this time.

"Honey, we're both getting anxious and scared." My mom said honestly. "Just tell us, we promise we would handle this as good as possible."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. "I'm pregnant." Those two words rolled off my tongue like a disgusting candy. It felt like a relief but the aftertaste would be bad.

"What?" My dad stood up from his seat. "Did _this_ young man knock you up?" He pointed at Troy harshly.

"Dad, relax, we can explain…" I didn't want my dad getting too out of control.

"RELAX?!" My mom stood up also. "Gabriella, you're sixteen and pregnant! How can we relax when we are your parents?"

I closed my eyes, hoping that this madness was all a dream. But it wasn't. When I reopened my eyes, my parents were frantic.

"Gabi, how can you let this happen?!" My dad yelled at me. "And you, whatever your name is, don't you know better?" He yelled at Troy also.

"Are you guys even… together?" My mom exclaimed.

Oh shit, I couldn't say that we weren't and it was all a one night stand, because then, my parents would be even more furious.

"Answer me, Gabriella, are you guys even together? Or was this all a one night stand kind of thing?!" She asked me seriously.

"It was--" I cut Troy off.

"We're dating." I answered. "We have been for six months, I just hadn't let you meet him yet."

Troy looked at me wide eyed, whispering to me. "What the fuck are you even talking about?!"

"Shut up, okay… I'll explain." I whispered back while my parents talked (or shouted) about this dilemma to each other.

"Well, being together makes this a little better." My mom sighed. "At least I know you guys thought about it when you two were doing it."

_Um… haha, mom. I enjoyed every part of it, but I barely knew him when we did it… _

I just stayed silent, acknowledging that none of what my mom just said was true.

"Uh, mom, Troy and I have to go out and tell his parents. I'll be back real soon."

"I'm coming with you, Gabriella." My dad offered.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said. "That'll be too awkward. I'll be back soon."

I practically pushed Troy out the door before he could speak the truth.

"The last time I checked, we aren't dating!" He yelled at me in the car.

I sighed. "I'm sorry…" I was about to cry. Stupid mood swings. I don't know what took over me. I just didn't want to disappoint my parents any farther…" Oh Jeez, I could feel my cheeks burn with teardrops. Ugh! Why was I crying?!

"Gabriella, that was so selfish of you to say, knowing the fact that I have a girlfriend already…" He looked towards me and saw my teary face, he immediately stopped the arguing. "Hey… are you alright…?" He touched my arm.

"I'm okay, it's just hormones. It was way too overwhelming in the house…" I wiped the tears off my face but the new ones just wouldn't stop falling down.

"Look, Gabriella, I won't yell at you, okay? I understand all the things you're going through right now as the mother of my child, there's no need to be upset." He soothed me.

I felt a rush of happiness all of a sudden. Aw… he understood what I was going through and my emotions. The tears just immediately stopped flowing and I looked into his eyes. Those sky blue orbs that I could swim in all day. His hand moved toward my face, pulling back a single strand of dark brown hair. His eyes were so dazzling. I just couldn't resist. Troy started to move in, his lips connected mine as our lips brushed against each other's gently. My eyes were closed, enjoying every moment of it. But he ruined that perfect fantasy of mine by pulling away.

"Holy shit…" He touched his own lips. "I'm sorry…" He ran his hand through his messy hair. "Did I just…"

"Yeah… we kissed." I finished for him. "I mean, I'm sorry…" I apologized. He had a girlfriend! Ugh… I did it again.

"Let's just uh… go to my house…" Troy cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yep." I nodded and avoided eye contact with him.

"Okay…" He pulled the handbrake and started to pull out of the driveway.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

As I parked the car in front of my house, Gabriella hurried out of the car. I couldn't believe I kissed her. What the hell? What was I thinking? I kissed her… oh my god, how could I ever live it up to all this cheating.

I led her into my house as my parents looked at me… confused.

"Troy… who is this?" My mom was washing dishes when I walked in.

"Um… I'll explain and I need you and dad to sit down in the living room with us. We have something to tell you guys."

"Alright…" She dried her hands and sat down on the couch. "Jack! Get down here!"

My dad sprinted down the stairs a minute later. "Okay."

"Sit down here." I insisted him.

"Son… what's wrong?" He questioned me.

"Just please sit…" I said politely.

"Okay…" He sat down and waited for us to start talking.

I didn't want to make a huge speech like Gabriella. I just wanted to tell them straight. That way it would be off my chest faster. "She's pregnant."

"Who's she?" My chuckled nervously. "Do you mean Sandra…?"

"No…" Gabriella cut me off before I could explain. "I am."

"And you are?" My dad's face turned a little red in anger.

"Gabriella." She introduced herself.

"Troy… I don't know what I should say…" I could see my mom's eyes gleam with tears. "I'm confused too. I mean, I thought Sandra was your girlfriend…"

"She is." I corrected her. "She is, mom." Speaking of Sandra, how was I going to explain _this_ to her? It would be even harder. "She doesn't know yet."

"So you cheated on her?!" My dad was now even more furious.

"It's a long story, dad--"

"Then explain!" My mom screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. "I thought I raised you better than this!"

"Mom, I--"

"How could you do this? Cheat on your girlfriend and get the other girl pregnant!?"

"Will you guys just shut up and let Troy talk!?" Gabriella stood up, panting and screaming. "He has some explaining to do!"

All of us were shocked at Gabriella's sudden outburst.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm fine…" She sighed. "This is just another overwhelming situation. I'm okay." Gabriella breathed in and out repeatedly.

"Alright then, explain yourself son." My dad crossed his arms and sat back.

"Well…" I gulped before I started. "I was playing with my band at this party two months back. Gabriella and I were just talking and then I drank some alcohol and you know…"

My mom wiped away some of her tears. "Troy, I thought you knew better. I mean, didn't you both went through middle school health class?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bolton. We know better… well, Troy does." Gabriella defended me. "It was my fault. I'm known as the party girl of East High already, I drink a lot, have a lot of sex with a lot of different men and it's my fault I got myself knocked up." I couldn't believe Gabriella just said that. It was partially my fault too. If I hadn't looked into her brown eyes, felt turned on by her beauty, I wouldn't have gotten her pregnant. I mean, they also teach _this_ in middle school health, it takes a sperm _and_ an egg to make a baby.

My mom just looked at her wide eyed and so did my father. "I think Troy and us need to talk. Why don't Troy take you home first?"

"That'll be nice." Gabriella nodded.

I got up from the couch and walked her to the driveway and to my car. As soon as we got into the car, I had to say something to her. "Thanks for I guess… defending me."

She just laughed. "I was just trying to make it sound like it was less of your fault. I mean, I didn't want your parents to blame it all on you. And plus, your band is really good, you have a bright future ahead of you unlike me."

"Hey… don't say that." How could she patronize herself like that? That wasn't right. She was so beautiful and caring. How could she think that I was better than her? "You're very beautiful, Gabriella." Oh god, I just said something that if Sandra heard, she would probably be jealous.

Although it was dark, I could see her cheeks turn red. "Um… thanks." She looked outside the window. I looked at her and I could see a small smile remaining on her face all through the car ride.

**A/N: Thanks for the EIGHT new reviews last time! Although you guys didn't get to ten, I was really happy. And plus, I was very excited to write this chapter. This chapter and also the first chapter were my two favorite chapters to write so far. I hope you guys had a very merry Christmas! And happy new year! May this year be better than 2009 and bring us wonderful surprises and euphoria. Also, if any of you are interested in me enough and want to read something that I think about in real life, not just fiction, check out my blog! The link is on my profile. :) **

**I have a little poll for you guys, please answer me by reviewing. Since Troy has a band, I would like to see which band would you guys like them to resemble in real life? **

**1. Cobra Starship**

**2. Boys Like Girls**

**3. All Time Low**

**The reason why I gave these three bands as your choices is because I know all these three very well so I can use their songs properly in the chapters. :D If you choose BLG or ATL, the keyboard player thingy would be called off in a chapter.**

**Again, thanks and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please, may I see EIGHT new reviews? And please check out my blog.**

**Natalie.**


	8. SEVEN: Secret for a Secret

**SEVEN: Secret for a Secret**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabriella, sweetie, we need more information about your pregnancy…" As soon as I stepped my foot into the lovely home that smelled like Lavender air freshener, my mom's voice screeched like a stereo surrounding the house.

My eyes traveled around the room and met up with my mom's. "Okay…" I walked over to them and sat down at the breakfast table with my parents. Hey, they had the right to know every bit of information. "Ask away."

My mom didn't even pause to think, she already had all the questions in her head, I bet. "How far along are you?"

"Two months." I answered robotically.

"That long already?" My dad commented.

My mom just ignore his commentary and continued to ask me questions like a suspect.

"How did you get pregnant?"

I laughed at my mom's obvious question. "Having sex?"

"No, I don't mean it literally." My mom rolled her eyes. "Like what happened?"

"Troy and I--" Oh crap, I told my parents that we were dating… so…. How should I say this? "We thought we were protected but the condom broke."

"I told you that always use at least two!" My dad reminded me. My daddy's such a freak sometimes. We had this talk back when I was twelve.

"Jeremy!" My mom hissed at my father. "That didn't help!" My mom refocused her attention back on me. "What was that boy's name?"

"Troy Bolton." I answered without hesitating.

She took in the information and continued to her next question. "Last question for the night, Gabi… how did you find out about your pregnancy and who else knows?"

"That's two questions, mom." Did she fail kindergarten math or something?

"It doesn't matter."

"Whatever… well, I used six home pregnancy tests and they all came out positive. Also, I have been throwing up and have not had my monthly ever since. And the answer for the second question, Sharpay is the only other person I have told… as far as I know." I added that last part because of her big mouth and socializing.

"You told that girl?" My mom widened her eyes. "You remember how upset you were in seventh grade when she told everyone that you liked this one boy."

"Mom, that was seventh grade. And now, this is eleventh grade." I remember just how devastating I was and how furious I was at Sharpay. But that was one of the things that grew us even closer.

"Alright… whatever you say." My mom obviously didn't want to turn this conversation into a whole argument. So she just let it go.

I didn't like the awkward silence between my parents and I, so I decided to make an excuse to go upstairs. "I'm tired, guys. I'm going to go to bed early."

My parents nodded, I could tell they were both drowned in deep thoughts. "Good night." I walked off to ascend the stairs.

* * *

"I don't understand, Troy…" My mom was still very shocked at the pregnancy thing. "I mean… how did you even meet this girl?!"

"I told you, at the club we were performing at." I repeated myself for like the sixth time.

"How are you going to tell Sandra?" My dad shot another question at me.

"I don't know…" My head was twirling in circles from all the unwanted attention I was receiving from my parents. "It's complicated."

"Honey, I think you're going to have to break up with that sweet girl."

"Who? Gabriella? Because we were never together…" I thought for a second. Wait, they were obviously talking about Sandra. "I mean, Sandra… oh darn. How am I going to tell her this…?"

"It's all in your own hands, son. You created a life, and now you're responsible for it." My dad said. "As simple as that."

"But Jackson, this life is going to turn his future upside down!" My mom was hysterical. No, that was not even close. She was beyond just hysterical.

Was she alluding that she wanted Gabriella to get an abortion or something?! Because that will DEFINITELY NOT happen ever! That was my child she was carrying and NOBODY had the right to KILL my child. Plus, she was already two months pregnant, wasn't that too late already?! "Mom, what are you trying to say?"

"The child is going to hold you back from so many opportunities, Troy. Maybe, you guys might want to value your options besides just keeping it…"

"NO!" I screamed out uncontrollably as I popped up from my sitting position. "I will NOT let Gabriella get an abortion!"

"But Troy, this might work out better for both of--"

"NO! Just shut the fuck up mom! Nobody will kill MY child." I walked angrily up the stairs to slam the door of my room.

"Hey, you do not talk to your mother like that, young man!" I heard my dad yell as I slammed the door.

What was my mother thinking? Abortion? Seriously, ABORTION?! What if I happened to be an accident and she didn't keep me? Huh? I wouldn't even be alive right now. What kind of human being would I be considered if I did such thing… to my own child? I would be KILLING my own child. That was way too much for any man to take on.

I said some more curse words to get my anger out before I collapsed on my bed, designing the now, new future I would have.

If the baby was a girl, Gabriella would probably be playing dress up with it all the time. Wow, that was one thing I was certainly not good at.

If the baby was a boy, he could help me with some of the garden work my father always needs my help on.

It doesn't matter if the baby was a boy or a girl, I would still introduce them to the guitar and teach them how to sing. And hopefully not writing such vulgar lyrics like I do until he/she would be in high school.

Wouldn't it be great to see my son/daughter walk down the aisle one day and not make the same mistake I did in life? Not that the child was a mistake. Just the step I took before conceiving the child was a mistake.

So many things that would happen… now that there was a huge twist in my life.

I was uncertain about Gabriella being in my future. Well, she would always be in my future as the mother of my kid… but in my future as my love interest… who knows? Or maybe Sandra would be in my future? I really thought that Sandra was the one. I still do. But now our relationship was in jeopardy. She might want to break up with me after I tell her about the pregnancy with Gabriella and everything. But who knows? Maybe, she would accept this fact.

_I doubt it._

* * *

**The next day at school…**

The hallways of East High were always filled with excitement and lugubriousness at the same time. But for Sharpay, everyday was an excitement.

"Kara, can you please tell me who you like! I promise I'll tell you something you'd find interesting. Secret for a secret?" The blonde smiled at the poor girl being manipulated.

"Okay…" Kara smirked. "You promise it's not just trash and it's very exclusive?" Kara was like the gossip queen of East High. She wasn't stereotyped into any specific group. Her day would be filled with hugs from cheerleaders, exchange of the latest dirt with the sluts, manipulating the nerds to do her algebra homework, skating with the skaters, and talking about bands with the Emos. So when you tell her a secret, it immediately spreads throughout the entire school.

"I promise and… I guarantee you that you have never heard this one before." Sharpay was hesitant at first but… Gabriella had to give it away very soon anyway, right? Plus, Sharpay had been keeping the secret for too long. It wasn't usually like her.

"Well… I like Ryan…" Kara started.

"Ryan who?" Sharpay anticipated for more.

"Ryan Evans."

"EW! My cousin? I accused of him being gay like last week." Sharpay shivered at the memory.

"But I think he's cute." The other girl objected.

"Whatever… anyway, here's my price for that secret…" Sharpay cleared her throat. "Well, you know, my best friend, Gabriella Montez?"

"Ew, that little slut?" Kara covered her mouth. "I mean, that pretty girl?" Of course, she didn't mean to offend her friend. Well, that's what they all say.

"You better not mean what you just said." Sharpay snapped at the girl.

"I'm sorry. That's just how everyone else views her as…"

"I know… but she's still my best friend." Sharpay informed her. "Anyway, down on the dirt, she's not going to hide it any longer anyways so I'll just tell you… but you have to try not to tell anyone."

"Alright." Kara just lied.

"Well, Gabriella's pregnant." The blonde felt kind of bad for telling someone something so personal to Gabriella but she was just trying to help her face the reality.

Kara gasped loudly. "With who?!"

Sharpay didn't know if she should tell her but why not tell her the rest when she knew half of the truth? "Troy Bolton."

**A/N: Sorry for being so short! XD. And also, sorry for the late update! I had a lot of things to do for school. And FYI, Boys Like Girls won for the whole voting thing. Cobra Starship was close though. But I can't believe nobody voted for All Time Low. They're actually my ultimate favorite. If you don't know them, you should check them out. Listen to their song "Break Your Little Heart" It's my favorite. Anyway, thanks for the reviews last time! Please keep it up! And the whole voting thing is over so don't try to vote anymore! This chapter is actually more of a filler so it might have been boring but hey, not every chapter can be exciting. (That's one of the reasons why it took me so long to write, it wasn't that exciting to write.) PLEASE REVIEW! NINE new reviews?**

**Natalie.**


	9. Signing Off, PLEASE READ

**Hey guys. **

I know I haven't updated "The Reality Of Teen Parenthood" for a long long time. And I'm terribly sorry. I just completely lost interest for High School Musical... because I guess I grew up. I just don't want to write for Troy and Gabriella anymore. I know this is being irresponsible. But I just can't continue on this story anymore.

However, if you like my writing, I DO write poems on fictionpress. Go to my profile, and there should be a link. Look at my stuff there. :) and also, I have a Tumblr. I don't think they let me put links here, but I'll put it in my profile. And I have a blog, my old blog was deleted because I didn't like it so I started a new one, hopefully, this will all show up on mt profile and you guys can check me out from there. So... um, this story has come to an end, and this account is going to stay here but I won't do anything to it anymore because I want to keep my stories for HSM fans' enjoyment but I'm not writing for HSM anymore. Sorry. Make sure to check me out on other places though. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THE YEARS.

Without you guys, my writing skill would be still stuck in a rut. My writing skill has improved through fanfiction and improved through High School Muscial.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS HELP, FANFICTION WRITING AND HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL HAS BEEN A BIG PART OF MY CHILDHOOD THAT I HAVE LEARNED FROM. Now I'm stepping into another level of writing by leaving Fanfiction. Thank you. So Much.

Love, take care, hopefully hear from you at Twitter/Tumblr/Blogger/YouTube, (all of these accounts have a link to on my profile)

**Natalie**


End file.
